


Word Gets Around

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really can't hide. So why bother. Flaunt it instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Gets Around

This little ficlet is Jim's point of view and reflects my stories When We First Met and Portrait.

Art by: Elfqueen55

  
  
You know the campus at the academy is a pretty good size.   
  
One would think that the students there, busy studying and all would really mind their own business.  
  
But, I suppose it was strange for them to see the two of us inseparable.  
  
It's not that we didn't try to hide from their scrutiny.  
  
We would be discreet taking our daily walks together, walking at a distance, the passing glances, only lasted a second, and the accidental collision of bodies feigning innocence, scrambling to pick up our computer pads, and such, weren't noticeable. At least that's what we thought.  
  
How could they see it? We were being careful. Spock didn't like to be the center of attention and I tried not to make a spectacle of our relationship.   
  
But, it seemed it was a lost cause. They knew...They all did.  
  
Fine, the rumors are true. We are madly in love.  
  
I guess, word gets around.


End file.
